once_upon_a_time_es_war_einmalfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Pans neues Neverland?
Pans neues Neverland? ist die 10. Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung In Storybrooke ist die Freude übergroß, dass die Helden um Emma Henry gesund zurück nach Hause bringen konnten. Was sie nicht ahnen: Pan bringt einen teuflischen Plan in Gang, der das Leben der Bewohner völlig auf den Kopf stellen wird. Im Märchenland von einst haben Snow White und Prince Charming alles andere als harmonische Flitterwochen. Inhalt Ariel ist in Storybrooke angekommen und wird von Belle zu Eric geführt, der am Hafen arbeitet. Glücklich küssen sich die beiden, als plötzlich ein Schiff vom Himmel herabsteigt. Als Emma und Co. aus dem Schiff aussteigen, sind die Bewohner Storybrookes überglücklich. Belle freut sich über Mr. Golds Rückkehr und Wendy ist glücklich, ihre Brüder wieder in die Arme schließen zu können. Nur Regina steht zunächst abseits von der Menge, bis Mary Margaret anmerkt, dass sie einen großen Teil dazu beigetragen hat, dass sie es geschafft haben, nach Storybrooke zurückzukehren. Nachdem Königin Regina auf Snow Whites und Prinz Charmings Hochzeit angekündigt hat, deren Glück wieder zu zerstören, ist Snow aufgebracht und will endlich etwas gegen Regina unternehmen. Prinz Charming dagegen ist der Meinung, dass es nur Drohungen waren und sie wie geplant in ihre Flitterwochen gehen sollten. Schließlich willigt Snow ein, die Flitterwochen in dem Sommerpalast zu verbringen, ohne ihrem Mann dabei zu sagen, dass sich dort etwas befindet, was ihr dabei helfen könnte, Regina endgültig zu besiegen. Felix führt ein kurzes Gespräch mit "Henry", der eigentlich Pan ist. "Henry" entscheidet, Felix von Regina und den Charmings festnehmen zu lassen. Felix ist zunächst schockiert, aber "Henry" flüstert ihm zu, dass er ihm vertrauen soll. Mr. Gold verschließt die Box mit dem wahren Henry im Boden seines Laden, sodass niemand außer ihm sie je wieder dort herausholen kann. Später unterhalten sich Belle und Mr. Gold über ihre gemeinsame Zukunft. In Granny's Diner bringt Emma Henry sein Märchenbuch, welcher aber nicht so euphorisch reagiert, wie sie es erwartet hatte. Zur gleichen Zeit klärt Hook Neal darüber auf, dass er sich zurückhalten wird, sodass Emma und Neal die Chance haben, wieder ein Paar und somit eine richtige Familie mit Henry zu werden. Tinker Bell trifft unterdessen auf die Mutter Oberin. Regina versucht, die Mutter Oberin dazu zu bringen, Tinker Bell ihre Flügel zurückzugeben, doch die Mutter Oberin lehnt mit der Begründung ab, dass Tinker nicht einmal an sich selbst glaubt. Neal bittet Emma um ein Date, die aber mit ihrer Antwort zögert. Er sagt ihr daraufhin, dass er morgen im Diner essen wird und sie ihm dabei gerne Gesellschaft leisten darf. Snow und Charming sind in dem Palast angekommen. Sobald sie alleine ist, rüstet sich Snow mit einem Schwert, Pfeil und Bogen aus und rennt in den Wald. Dort trifft sie wider Erwarten auf Charming, der bereits vermutet hat, dass Snow etwas anderes als Flitterwochen im Kopf hat. Sie gesteht daraufhin, dass sie Geschichten von einer Kreatur namens Medusa gehört hat, die in einer nahegelegenen Höhle lebt und die Fähigkeit besitzt, Menschen in Stein zu verwandeln, sobald man ihr in die Augen sieht. Charming erklärt sich schließlich bereit, ihr dabei zu helfen, die Medusa einzufangen. Emma will "Henry" ins Bett bringen, doch dieser entscheidet sich zu ihrer Überraschung dafür, die Nacht bei Regina zu verbringen. Dort erkundigt er sich bei Regina über ihre Gruft, da er immer noch Angst vor Pan habe und er dort in Sicherheit wäre. Regina stellt aber klar, dass Magie nicht die Lösung ist und ihm nichts geschehen wird. Sobald sie sein Zimmer verlassen hat, verlässt "Henry" sein Bett. Vom Schiff aus macht sich derweil der Schatten auf den Weg in die Stadt. Auf dem Weg zu der Höhle der Medusa erzählt Snow ihrem Mann, dass nur der Tod der Medusa die in Stein verwandelten Personen wieder befreien kann. Da die Medusa aber unsterblich ist, ist diese Chance nur sehr gering. Charming ist nicht begeistert, dass Snow jetzt so radikal gegen Regina vorgehen will. Mr. Gold übergibt David am nächsten Tag das Heilelexir. David kann nicht glauben, dass er ihm dies ohne eine Gegenleistung gibt, aber Mr. Gold beweist, dass er nun ein anderer Mensch ist, und schenkt es ihm. Nachdem David das Elexir getrunken hat, spürt er sofort die Veränderung an seinem Körper und küsst Mary Margaret glücklich. Er spricht sie daraufhin auf das Baby an, das sie haben möchte, doch Mary Margaret hat derweil entdeckt, dass Neal alleine am Tisch sutzt und Emma seine Einladung nicht wahrgenommen hat. David sucht daraufhin seine Tochter auf, die sich große Sorgen um Henry macht, welcher sich ihrer Ansicht nach sehr merkwürdig verhält. David versucht sie davon zu überzeugen, sich nicht so viele Sorgen zu machen und sich stattdessen auf das Date mit Neal einzulassen. Emma stimmt schließlich zu. Hook will sich gerade an Tinker Bell heranmachen, als sie die Schreie einer Frau hören, auf die auch Emma und David aufmerksam werden. Die vier kommen jedoch zu spät, um die Mutter Oberin zu retten, die von dem Schatten umgebracht wurde. Allen wird klar, dass Pan noch unter ihn weilen muss, da der Schatten nur Befehle von Pan annimmt. Snow und Charming sind in der Höhle der Medusa angekommen. Ihr Plan, das Wesen zu enthaupten, um den Kopf als Waffe gegen Regina zu benutzen, geht jedoch nicht auf, da die Medusa resistent gegen Snows Schwert ist. Snow und Charming versuchen daraufhin zu fliehen, doch die Medusa kann Snow aufhalten. Charming versucht, Snow zu helfen, und wird dabei versteinert. Regina und "Henry" sind derweil bei der toten Mutter Oberin und den anderen angekommen. "Henry" merkt panisch an, dass Pan ihm scheinbar immer noch wehtun kann, woraufhin Regina verspricht, ihn zu beschützen. Emma kommt sein Verhalten immer noch merkwürdig vor, weshalb sie Regina bittet, aufmerksam zu sein. Diese geht aber davon aus, dass Emma einfach nicht akzeptieren kann, dass Henry seine Zeit mit Regina und nicht mit ihr verbringen möchte. Sie beschließt daraufhin, "Henry" doch in ihre Gruft zu bringen, was bedeutet, dass Pans Plan voll aufgegangen ist. Königin Regina findet einen Weg, mit Snow in der Höhle zu kommunizieren. Sie macht ihr deutlich, dass es ihre eigene Schuld ist, dass ihr Mann nun versteinert ist. Als Snow einen Moment über Reginas Worte nachdenkt, bekommt sie eine Idee. Sie lockt die Medusa zu sich und nutzt dann ein Schutzschild, welches durch Reflexion die Medusa dazu bringt, sich selbst in die Augen zu schauen. Dadurch wird die Medusa versteinert und Charming errwacht wieder zum Leben. Snow entschuldigt sich sofort bei ihrem Mann für ihr Verhalten. Emma, Mary Margaret und David suchen Mr. Gold auf. Sie verlangen von ihm, die Box zu öffnen, sodass sie Pan endgültig besiegen können. Kurz darauf befinden sie sich am Stadtrand von Storybrooke. Sie wollen Pan außerhalb Storybrookes erschießen, wo es keine Magie gibt und er keine Chance hat, sich zu wehren. Emma besteht darauf, sich darum kümmern zu dürfen, woraufhin Mr. Gold die Box öffnet und außerhalb der Stadt auf den Boden legt. Heraus kommt Peter Pan, der aber sofort behauptet, Henry zu sein. Bis auf Emma glaubt ihm jedoch niemand. Nachdem er bewiesen hat, Henry zu sein, indem er von dem Moment erzählt, als er Emma gesagt hat, dass er verstehen kann, warum sie ihn aufgegeben hat, lässt diese ihre Waffe sinken und umarmt ihren Sohn. Auch die anderen schenken Henry nun Glauben. Der wahre Peter Pan schafft es derweil mit Leichtigkeit, Regina mit ihren eigenen Waffen zu schlagen, woraufhin sie ohnmächtig auf dem Boden liegt. Am Abend gesteht Snow Charming, dass sie eine Familie haben möchte und bisher davon ausgegangen ist, dass sie kein Baby in eine Welt setzen kann, in der so viel Schlechtes geschieht. Der Tag hat ihr jedoch deutlich gemacht, dass sie nicht länger warten und sich auf die guten, anstatt auf die schlechten Momente konzentrieren sollten. Charming küsst sie daraufhin glücklich. Die Gruppe um Emma und Henry kommt an Reginas Gruft an, wo sie bereits von Hook, Tinker Bell und Neal erwartet werden. Mr. Gold versucht die verschlossene Tür zu öffnen, jedoch zunächst ohne Erfolg. Emma erklärt ihren Eltern, dass sie im Gegensatz zu ihnen nicht den Luxus hat, sich ab und zu zurücklehnen zu können. Daraufhin schafft es Mr. Gold, die Tür zu öffnen. In der Gruft finden sie die ohnmächtige Regina auf dem Boden, die von Mr. Gold wieder zu Bewusstsein gebracht wird. Als sie sich Vorwürfe macht, dem falschen Henry geglaubt zu haben, dass er sie als Mutter noch braucht, klärt der wahre Henry sie darüber auf, dass dies der Wahrheit entspricht. Mr. Gold entdeckt derweil, dass Pan den Fluch gestohlen hat, der alle nach Storybrooke gebracht hat. Pan klärt Felix an anderer Stelle darüber auf, dass der Fluch bewirken wird, dass jeder vergisst, wer er ist, und die Zeit wieder still stehen wird. So wird er die Macht über Storybrooke haben und kann es zu seinem neuen Neverland machen. Kategorie:Staffel Drei Episode Kategorie:Episode